monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kara Oskmey
Kara is the daughter of a Valkyrie named Eir, and an einherjar named Arknjell. She's from Asgard and used to attend a school for Valkyries, but she had to transfer. Personality Kara's a spunky girl, with a knack for "Attack first, think later". Paired with her chip on the shoulder, she's a force to be reckoned with. Her violent nature is irregular for the average Valkyrie, and thus she's behind her age group on the matter of training. She's sensitive on this subject, along with the subject of wings (seeing as hers aren't full grown), and will veer away from it when possible. In the eyes of teachers, she's determined and forceful, with the capacity too learn, just not the ability to pay attention. She'll tend to let her mind wander, or fiddle with things, when she gets bored, which is quite easy for her. She feels she's ready for the battle field, not a classroom. But she's pretty top-notch at designing battle plans. When someone's on her badside, they stay there, with very little hope of leaving it. And seeing as she's got a reputation as a prankster, and spends most of her free time at school in deathtention, then that's not a fun thing for them. Physical Description At first glance, Kara looks human. She has pale skin and a lithe build, with just the slightest hips and bust. Her hair is wavy blonde and with streaks of black, usually worn back in a braid. Her eyes range from green in the centre, evening out into blue, and then gray around the edges. The pronouncement of each colour varies. At her developmental stage, her wings are only about as long as the space between the top of her shoulder to just below her elbow, and are covered in black down feathers. When she gets older, they'll be just shy of fifteen feet in span and be almost about half her height, fully capable of flying. Classical Monster Valkyries, or valkryja, "chooser of the slain", are the daughters of Odin and his wife, Frajja. They're usually depicted as young women riding winged horses, sometimes accompanied by ravens or swans. Sometimes they have wings as well. They choose whose going to die in a battle, leading half of them to Valhalla, where the warriors become Einherjar. The rest of the warriors from the field go to Niflheim. Normally, they're quite calm beings, and not fighters. Her father is an Einherjar, or a spirit of a deceased warrior brought to Valhalla. They reside there, where they are served food and mead by Valkyries until the battle with Ragnarok. Relationships Family Kara is the only child to her parents, Eir Oskmey and Arknjell Hildr (note: they only take last names because they see it as customary to "Midgard", as they call it), and took her mother's name for most purposes. Her relationship with her mother is a bit tense at best. Eir wants her daughter to grow up to be a good valkyrie, but Kara, most obviously, doesn't want to be the kind she's expected. She's closest with her father, who fully supports her and her interest in fighting. Friends Her closest friend is Maulangell, or Maul, Blythburgh, who is a Black Shuck and the second half of their Troublesome Twosome. Her other closest friend is Dolan Gan Ceann, adopted son of the Dullahan. They often practice sword fighting and horse riding. (See Romance section) Enemies Due to her fiery demeanor, Kara finds herself at odds with quite a few monsters. She often butts heads with Maibe Anapa, due to them both having a domineering personality. Pet She has a winged horse named Sigrun, whom she sees more as a companion than a pet. And when she comes of age, she will either claim a raven or a swan as a second companion. Romance Kara is the type of girl who's just sort of mortiphied about the idea of romance. She'll deny any sort of feelings for anyone outside of friendship. But one boy who has captured her interest is Dolan Gan Ceann. They both have things too talk about and do together, but they haven't yet considered the idea of a relationship. Clothing School's Out She has her hair pulled back in a long braid and tied with a black hair tie. Over a black tank top, she wears a white shortsleeved tunic, and a sleeveless chainmail hoodie. She also wears a pair of wash-out jean shorts and fingerless gloves, and knee high black buckled boots. Her makeup is in tones of gray, with silver lipstick, and she wears a belt with a valnut on the buckle. Maul Crawl/Day at the Maul Her dress is Nordic inspired, a green tunic/vest with gold pins on the straps over a purple minidress. The dress has long sleeves, but the fabric is slit at the elbow to show dark brown lace up gloves. She has a dark brown leather belt with a gold buckle, and matching lace up knee high boots. Her hair is pulled into two loose praided pigtails tied with brown leather, and she has a miniature cornucopeia-esque drinking cup on a chain for a necklace. Skull Shores She wears a strapless, black two piece with shorts for the bottoms. Her coverup is a dark red, transluscent top with elbow length sleeves and a hood. She wears a bronze-coloured belt with a red buckle. Her shoes are black high-heeled sandles with bronze and red accents, and her hair is worn in a high ponytail braidl. Trivia *The two main inspiriations for her persona are (ironically) Valkyrie Cain and Tanith Lowe of Derek Landy's ''Skulduggery Pleasant ''series. *Kara shares her name with another fabled Valkyrie. Despite this, they are different people. *The word Oskmey is another name for Valkyries, meaning "wish girls". If Kara were a boy, she wouldn't take it for a last name. *Kara us fluent in multiple languages aside from English, including Norwegian and Danish (possibly Finnish and Swedish), as well as "Nordic" (it's a blunt term for the language spoke by the vikings during their era), although she rarely speaks the latter outside of her house. Category:Original Characters Category:Norse Mythology Category:Psyche13's OCs Category:Females